To Protect
by Rainfox88
Summary: Leon goes to see Sherry for the first time in six months, but when he arrives, people are dead, and Sherry is leaving with none other than Albert Wesker. Leon tries to protect her, but fails. He goes to meet Claire the next day. But how will he tell her?


**To Protect**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Resident Evil, so here is my disclaimer! Lol!

Snow fell in flurries against a cold wind that swept through the streets of Washington D.C. A black Jeep drove along the freshly shoveled roads, going slow from the still present ice. People walked the streets dressed in coats and scarves. They walked for their destination in a hurry, trying to guard themselves from the chilling wind.

Leon pulled the Jeep to a stop at a red light. He hardly listened as Tom Petty played on the radio station. Only hours ago did he land at the airport, returning from his training within the Agency. Leon was now a certified agent within President Graham's Agency. After almost six months of harsh training, Leon was finally able to come back here. Six months came only for the fact that Leon aced the training and was able to graduate almost a year early.

_It's fine by me. The sooner out of training, the sooner I can get out on the field to help put an end to Umbrella._

Sure Leon's headquarters were here, but Leon wasn't going to the White House. He was going to a military building where they were keeping Sherry. Leon left only to protect her. In exchange for his duties to the President, the government would protect and take care of Sherry Birkin. She was only twelve, but the daughter of the man who created the G-Virus, William Birkin. Ironically, due to events in Raccoon City, she was now the only human being with a naturally immunity to the same virus.

_I promised Claire I would protect her. I know they are doing a good job, but…I'm doing all I can._

The light finally turned green. Leon put on the gas and headed for the edge of town where the military building would be located. He hadn't seen Sherry in six months, and knew it would be good to see her. She was well cared for there; Leon made sure of that.

_Hopefully they will give me permission to take her with me when I go meet Claire tomorrow._

Claire Redfield, the woman he survived Raccoon City with, would be coming into D.C. with her older brother, Chris Redfield. Claire cared deeply for young Sherry, but she had to leave both her and Leon to go find her brother. Leon gave her his promise for Sherry's safety, and has kept it to this day. He and Claire stayed in touch. After surviving the nightmare of Raccoon City, a strange bond formed between them. Leon felt connected to her, and wanted to keep her safe just as much as Sherry.

Leon remembered that three months ago that Claire had been captured in an Umbrella base trying to find Chris in Europe. They shipped her to Rockfort Island as a prisoner, but escaped due to another T-Virus outbreak. There, Claire contacted Leon, who was still off training for help. Leon could not leave, but managed to get a hold of Chris. Leon was just relieved to find out that both made it out of that nightmare okay.

It would be Chris and Claire's first visit to the states since then. They were coming here to meet some more comrades. Chris wanted to form some kind of anti-Umbrella group. Leon didn't blame them. They all went through the same hell. It was now their responsibility to set things right.

Claire and Leon agreed to spend the evening together while they were here. Leon felt his heart flutter at the thought of seeing Claire again. To be honest with himself, he missed her. He knew that being able to reunite with Sherry would make Claire so happy.

Leon pulled into a parking spot, glancing up at the two story building. It wasn't a base, but it was a high security building filled with military personnel that worked straight with the President. This was where Sherry had been living for the past six months. It didn't seem much, living constantly under watch from the government, but Sherry had everything she needed to keep safe.

Leon checked his watch as he got out of the Jeep. Slamming the door, he started up the steps. It was already starting to get dark; an hour and a half at most until night fully came. Leon wouldn't be staying for long though. He was only here to see Sherry and ask permission to take her with him tomorrow evening. Afterwards, he would be heading for his hotel for the night.

Leon slightly smiled. "It will be good to see ya, Sherry."

He kept that smile up until he went through one of the glass front doors that led into the main lobby of the building. Slowly, his smile fell from his face. He looked the lobby over. The place was thrashed, and all video cameras and communications were ripped off. There were splashes of blood here and there on the wall and floor, but Leon could not find a body to link it to. The color in his face drained. He quickly drew his knife and his M92F, taking his close quarters stance.

"What the hell happened here?" he growled. He then thought of Sherry. "Shit…Sherry!"

There was no time to wait. He started going through the whole building. He found dead bodies of military personnel all over the place. The whole building was trashed and bloody. Each body had a large hole in the chest. Immediately, Leon thought of a B.O.W as the killer, but it just didn't make any sense.

All the codes were already placed, making all doors accessible and all computers open. Leon kept his gun ready, pushing open doors and yelling for the young girl. All he found was broken glass, dead bodies, and bullet shells. Leon was now in a panic, but he tried to swallow it. He needed to stay calm. There was no telling what was still here. His first thought was an intruder wanting Sherry. If that was the case, the young girl could be long gone by now.

Just as he had suspected, he found Sherry's room empty in the back of the first floor. Just as he was going to fly up the stairs to the second floor, Leon noticed a surveillance station that still had viewable cameras. Most were either playing static, or showing trashed rooms of other parts of the building. One, however, caught his eye. Leon grunted, his fingers tightening on the grip of his gun. One video was playing the back parking lot, where only employees could park. Sherry was walking with a tall man dressed in black.

Leon didn't waste any time trying to see the man, he rushed for the back exit. He kicked the doors open. He came out into the parking lot, almost sliding from the blood on his shoes. He saw Sherry walking beside the intruder still. He didn't even have a hold on her, yet she didn't run away. The poor girl had her head slightly lowered, wearing jeans and a red sweater. Her hair had grown a little longer, but Leon didn't notice that now.

"Sherry!"

Her head whipped around. Sherry's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Leon. Leon had his gun aimed at the killer. He, too, turned around, only much more slowly. The man was lean and tall, wearing a black suit and sunglasses. He slowly smirked at Leon, irking the agent even more. He didn't recognize the man, but deep down, this terrible feeling was telling Leon that he knew this man from somewhere.

"Leon!" Sherry cried. She tried to run for Leon, but the man's hand lashed out and snagged her arm.

"Hey! Let her go!" Leon ordered, cocking his gun.

"Mr. Kennedy is it?" the man asked coolly.

"Who are you?" Leon growled.

Sherry's eyes were desperate. She looked from Leon up to her captor, who still had a smug expression on his face. Leon took a step forward, his mind racing for a plan to get Sherry away from him.

"My name is Albert Wesker. That's all you need to know. If you value your life, then you will lower that gun and let us be on our way."

"The hell I won't. Let her go, and that's an order!"

Wesker chuckled so softly that Leon felt a chill run up his spine. It wasn't from the cold either. There was something menacing behind the sunglasses. Wesker let go of Sherry to straighten the cuffs on his jacket. Sherry stayed where she was, terrified.

"Sherry! Run!"

She shook her head. "No!"

It was then that it clicked into his head. Albert Wesker was the old S.T.A.R.S captain back in Raccoon City. Claire said that his brother found him out as the traitor that led them into the mansion. He was working for Umbrella, had been for the longest time. He even remembered that he came to Rockfort Island; was the one who released the T-Virus and attacked it. He tried to kill her and Chris, and they barely made it out alive against him.

_She said something about him being inhuman…_

"You bastard…you're the one who tried to kill Chris and Claire," Leon spat.

"You know them? How interesting. Chris is one thing…but Claire…she sure is a delicate heart, is she not?"

Leon bit his tongue, trying to swallow the anger that was building up. "This is my final warning. Let Sherry go."

"I think she wants to stay with me," Wesker answered, his lips twitching that smug smile once again.

Leon knew he would have to shoot the man down. There was no doubt in his mind that he should kill Wesker anyways. He killed all the people inside the building behind them and tried to kill Chris and Claire. This man was indeed a monster.

"Leon! No, don't shoot! He will kill you!" Sherry shouted, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It's alright, Sherry. I am going to get you away from him."

"No! He can't die!"

_Is she that terrified?_ he thought rapidly.

"You should listen to Sherry," Wesker chuckled.

"Shut up, you bastard."

Wesker pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. He took a step towards Leon without even flinching from the gun that was pointed directly at him. He chuckled again, spreading out his arms.

"Make your best shot," he seethed.

Leon fired two rounds, aiming directly for the man's head. He watched on in horror as Wesker dodged both bullets with a blur of inhuman speed. In those seconds, he also closed the distance between them by half.

"What the hell," Leon grunted.

"Leon! Please, stop!" he heard Sherry cry again.

"Sherry, run!" Leon yelled, bringing his gun up again and firing multiple rounds.

Wesker was a flash each shot. Suddenly, Leon was struck by a strong force. He was thrown several feet into the side of the building. He fell to the ground completely stunned and feeling something crack in his ribs.

Before he could recover, he was being picked up by the throat. Wesker raised him well above the ground, tearing the gun and knife from Leon's hands and tossing them aside. Leon pried at Wesker's gloved fingers. He also lashed out his legs, trying to kick the tyrant off of him.

"I told you that you should have listened to Sherry."

"What the hell are you?" Leon coughed. Wesker wasn't letting him have much air.

"I would love to stand here and chat all day, Mr. Kennedy, but I do not have the luxury of time. I will tell you this, however. How about I send your body to dear Claire, hmm? She can mourn over you, just like she did with Steve. Don't worry though. I will be sure to take care of her for you," Wesker chuckled.

"You…bastard!" Leon barked, managing to kick his leg up. His boot struck home in Wesker throat. Catching the enemy off guard, Wesker dropped him to the ground. Leon landed awkwardly on his wrist, but immediately started to crawl backwards for his gun.

Just when he felt his fingertips hit the handgun, he grabbed it up. He pointed and pulled the trigger. The bullet struck Wesker's forehead with a burst of blood. Leon's relief was quickly shattered when Wesker didn't drop.

"You will pay for that," Wesker growled, slowly walking for Leon like a stalking panther. The hole started to close up in mere seconds.

Leon was stunned, but his brain continued to be a maelstrom of actions for him to come up with. Just as he thought Wesker was going to bend over and pick him up again, a small form came between them. Leon gawked as he saw Sherry stand her ground in front Leon, holding her arms out to protect him from Wesker. Wesker stared down at her, beguiled by her bravery.

"Sh-Sherry?" Leon grunted.

"Uncle Albert, please stop! Please don't kill him! I will go with you! Please!" Sherry cried.

Wesker's face was expressionless, but he took a step back. Sighing, he nodded his head towards the black Audi that was parked up ahead. Sherry slightly lowered her arms. She looked over her should at Leon. She smiled weakly, even though her eyes were red and tears stained her face.

"You and Claire protected me in Raccoon City. Now it's my turn to protect you, Leon. Thank you for taking care of me," Sherry murmured.

Leon didn't have time to say anything before she turned and walked for the black Audi. Wesker watched her go. He waited until he saw the girl get into the luxury sports car before turning back to Leon.

"Perhaps you may still be of some use to me," Wesker said, smirking down at him. He took another step back. "Until next time, Mr. Kennedy. Don't worry, I will take care of Sherry for you."

Leon was too weak to fight anymore. Wesker turned on heel, walking for the car. He got in it without looking back. The black Audi peeled out of the parking lot, heading for the limits of Washington D.C. Probably never to be seen again.

Leon felt himself losing consciousness. He looked down and saw the puddle of blood that was forming. He closed his eyes tight, now that he could feel the pain.

_You pathetic piece of…you were supposed to protect her…and she protected you…you failed both her and Claire…_

Slowly, he started to slip into some kind of dark, tired sleep. Everything around him seemed to blur and then darken suddenly, and then everything went black.

***

"Is that all, Mr. Kennedy?"

"Is that all?" Leon snapped. "Twenty-four agents have been killed and Sherry has been taken and all you can say is that?"

Colonel Sears didn't even flinch at Leon's sharp tone. The older, experienced man leaned back a little, his face expressionless. "I know this is hard, but we need more than a killer that can dodge bullets. You are the only survivor. We are counting on you to give us some answers."

"I told you all I know," Leon hissed, lowering his head and looking away. His left wrist was in a brace to help heal the torn ligaments. Leon was lucky that his wrist didn't snap. He wasn't so lucky with his ribs. He had one cracked rib wrapped securely. He was able to walk fine, but he would be off duty until the doctor cleared him.

"Are you sure?" Sears asked again.

Leon growled, having just about enough that he could take. Just before he could snap the words that had formed in his head, someone came up behind him. As the man spoke, Leon recognized him instantly.

"Yeah, he's sure. Now, I think you are wasting his time. Why don't you start your investigations, Colonel?" Jack Krauser sneered.

"This doesn't concern you, Jack," Sears sighed.

"Of course it does. I just got a call from the Cabinet. Leon is to be handed over to Ingrid Hunnigan from now on. I am just here to pick him up," Krauser retorted.

"Krauser?" Leon grunted.

"Let's go," Krauser chuckled, nodding for the door.

Leon didn't hesitate. He gave one last glare back at Sears before getting up out of his chair. He hissed in pain from his rib, but tried to ignore it. Krauser escorted him out of the debriefing room and all the way outside. Leon was grateful. He didn't know much about Krauser. They had never worked together, but they trained plenty.

"Thanks," Leon sighed, lowering his eyes down to his boots. Snow blanketed the steps and sidewalk where they stood. Leon felt hollow inside. He knew he had failed Sherry and Claire.

_How the hell am I going to tell her tonight?_

"Relax. They will find her," Krauser snorted. He got out his knife to pick at his dirty nails.

"Are you so sure? You weren't there. You didn't see that man…what he did to those people."

Krauser paused at picking the blade under his thumbnail. His sharp blue eyes came up, and for a moment, Leon thought he saw something sinister there. It was gone in a flash, and Krauser laughed.

"Oh, yeah. The man that can dodge bullets. Nice."

"It's not funny, Krauser."

"You're right. Sorry," the larger soldier stated, slightly pointing the knife at Leon.

"I gotta go," Leon growled, and headed down the steps. He had only hours before he was to meet Claire. He had a lot to think about before he could face her.

Krauser watched him go, slightly curling his lip. "Right. Just stay outta trouble, will ya? I would hate to have to drag your ass back to Sears. Oh, and Hunnigan should call you tomorrow morning. She should be able to fill you in on everything."

"Thanks."

Leon got into his Jeep to head back to his apartment. All the while, he continued to think about Albert Wesker and Sherry. His mind played and replayed the events that had happened yesterday. He just couldn't grasp everything, and it confused him.

_Why wouldn't she run from him? She had plenty of chances while I had his attention. They acted like they knew each other…that's right…Sherry called him Uncle Albert…_

The only way he could be her uncle was if Annette was Wesker's sister. Leon threw that thought right out of the window. He was missing something about the whole situation. All he could do was hope that the Agency could find some answers, and that he could get Sherry back.

***

The front door to his apartment started knocking. Leon hesitated upon answering it. He rubbed his bad wrist while he stood there, another knock coming from the other side. He still had no idea how he was going to tell Claire. He took a deep breath and answered it. His eyes fell onto Claire Redfield the first time in six months. Her beauty, her smile, her eyes, her voice…they all stunned him and he couldn't help but to smile.

"Leon! Oh my God, it's so good to see you!" Claire greeted, wrapping her arms around him without warning.

Leon grunted in pain, but hugged back. "Claire…you look…great. It is good to see you again. I am glad that you are doing so well."

"Leon, what happened to you?" Claire asked as she entered his apartment. Leon shut the door, glancing away from her. She felt the bandages when she hugged him, and could definitely notice the wrist brace and cut on his cheek.

"Uh, well, just an accident during training. It's nothing major. I should be fine in a week or so," he said, forcing a smile.

Claire didn't seem like she believed him. Then again, Leon remembered that Claire had a knack for knowing if something was wrong. For now, she only nodded, smiling again.

"Come take a seat. Would you like a drink?" Leon asked as they made their way over to his couch in the living room.

"No, I'm fine for now, thank you."

They stood by the couch, but never sat down. For some reason, all they could do was look one another over. Leon slightly smiled, dipping his head somewhat. He reached out and touched her arm.

"Claire…it's so good to see you again."

Claire closed her eyes for a moment, smiling slightly and reaching up to touch his hand and take it in hers. Their fingers slowly intertwined softly. "Yeah, you too. Leon…I just wanted to say real quick…thank you, for saving my life."

"Huh?"

"Back when I was captured on Rockfort Island. If you wouldn't have answered my call and been able to get in contact with Chris…I know I would be dead. I never had the chance to thank you for that."

Leon chuckled. "Claire, you know there is no need for that. That's why I am here. I know you would have done the same for me."

"Damn straight," she laughed.

"So how are you and Chris fairing?"

"We are doing okay. This is our first time back to the states. I came back with Chris to meet up with some comrades."

"Right, the anti-Umbrella group," Leon murmured, nodding.

"And what about you, Mr. Leon Scott Kennedy? I hear now that you are a certified agent."

"Correct," Leon chuckled. "I graduated a year early."

"How did you manage that?" Claire asked, giving him a smart look and putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm just that good."

She laughed. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Congratulations."

"Now all of us can do our own part to stop the nightmares from getting worse," Leon whispered.

Claire slightly frowned. He saw her eyes flick away for a moment, and then she took a step closer to him. She put her hand on his chest. "Yeah. We are the only ones who can stop it."

"To tell you the truth Claire…when I got your call for help from Rockfort Island…I just about quit the Agency then and there to come and save you. But then I knew that I would have been leaving Sherry behind."

Claire shook her head. "No, you did the right thing by contacting my brother. How did you find him anyway?"

Leon slightly smiled. "You forget that I work with the President."

"Oh, right," she chuckled. Claire's face then slightly dropped. She looked back up to Leon. "So, did they not give you permission to bring Sherry along?"

Leon felt something icy stab his heart. For a moment, he couldn't breathe. He fought to stay in control and appear calm. He was going to have to tell her.

"That's okay if they didn't. Could we go there, or is that unallowed?" Claire asked.

"Claire…there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked. Leon could tell that she noticed the strain in his eyes. She took a step back, her full attention on him.

Leon lowered his head, swallowing hard. _Here goes nothing. Claire, please forgive me…_

"I didn't really get these injuries from training. Claire…when I went yesterday to go see Sherry, the building got attacked. All the soldiers in the building were killed."

Claire was stunned. He could see the color in her face draining, and she slightly shook her head.

"I went in to find Sherry, and found her walking with the intruder outside the back exit. Claire, I did everything I could, but…"

He trailed off, unable to think of any words to say. Leon felt all the emotions from yesterday flood him again. His failure to protect Sherry, his miserable defeat, Sherry's bravery…they all hit him hard.

"Why didn't you tell me to start with?" Claire snapped, tears forming on her eyes.

"I just…couldn't."

"Do you know who he was?"

Leon swallowed hard. "Albert Wesker."

"Oh my God, no," Claire hissed, turning away even before she heard the man's full name. She put her hands on her head. Her legs started pacing his living room.

"Claire, I-"

"Don't you know what he is capable of? I told you what he did to me and Chris! Leon! He is going to kill Sherry!"

Leon didn't defend himself. It was his fault that Sherry was gone. He wasn't strong enough to protect her. He failed his promise to both her and Claire.

Claire's panic came to a sudden stop, as if she had realized something. She looked over at Leon. Claire heaved a sigh, rubbing her hand down her face to try and calm herself. She walked over to Leon.

"You…risked your life to save her, didn't you?"

"I failed at protecting her."

"Leon, he could have killed you."

Leon looked her in the eyes. "And he would have if it hadn't of been for Sherry. She persuaded Wesker not to kill me. She went with him willingly."

"Why?" Claire asked, voice strained.

"I don't know. They knew each other somehow. She called him Uncle Albert. Plus, I think it was her way of protecting me," Leon mumbled.

"Uncle Albert?" Claire grunted. She thought for a moment. "Oh, that's probably because Sherry's father, William Birkin was Wesker's partner within Umbrella. I imagine if they worked together so much, that Sherry would see him something of the sort."

"Claire, I'm sorry. I broke my promise to you and Sherry. I failed to protect her," Leon said, clenching his jaw.

Claire shook her head, immediately walking over to Leon. "No, Leon. You didn't fail anything. You did all you could, and that's all that matters. Wesker could have killed you. We can find her."

She wrapped her arms around him gently, burying her face in his chest. Leon returned it, feeling compelled to put his face into her hair. They stood there for minutes just holding each other. Claire slightly pulled back to look up into Leon's face.

"You protected Sherry and me during Raccoon City. Sherry was just returning the favor. We can find her."

"How?"

Claire gave a half-smirk. "Don't you remember that I have a brother? Chris knows Wesker better than anyone else. If anyone can find him, it's Chris."

Leon still seemed unsure. Claire shook him. "Hey, we can do this. Just like we did in Raccoon City together…right?"

Leon nodded. "Right."

Claire smiled up at him. She reached up and kissed him briefly on the lips. She laughed at Leon's confused look. "If you will excuse me, Leon. I have to make a phone call. Chris and Jill will want in on this."

As she moved away, Leon grabbed her by the wrist. "I failed at protecting Sherry. I swear on my life, Claire, that I will not fail to protect you."

Before Claire could say anything in response, Leon pulled her back to him. He kissed her lovingly. Claire smiled within the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Afterwards, they sat there holding each other. No words were needed between them. They met in Raccoon City, they survived Raccoon City together. A bond formed between them, one that was both compelling and confusing. Now, Leon understood the feelings he had for her. They survived hell together, and they would continue doing so until Umbrella's evil was wiped from the planet.

"Leon…I better call Chris now," Claire chuckled.

"Oh, right…sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! My first ever Claire/Leon oneshot! I wrote this for a wonderful friend! You know who you are you wonderful goof you! Lol! Too bad you don't have an account here on Fanfiction, but that's okay! Well, for this story I wanted to go in on what happens to Sherry, and how Leon and Claire would react. You hear in Wesker's Report that he has poor little Sherry. Somehow he took her after Resident Evil 2. In fact, if he had Sherry during the events of RE5, then what the heck happened to her after Wesker died? Is she sitting in her cell thousands of miles away waiting for someone to get her out? Lol, sometimes I think a little too hard into those things. But seriously, I wanted to bring this forward. I thought Sherry would be the perfect thing to truly bring Leon and Claire together, since they worked together to save each other and the girl! This is my first Claire/Leon fic, so please be gentle! ^_^ I know it may be a bit corny or mushy, but I kinda enjoyed writing it! XD Thanks for reading everybody!!**


End file.
